1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a reflective flashlight holder and is particularly directed to a flashlight holder that is made substantially of fabric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person walking a dog at night along city or rural streets is exposed to the increased hazards of cars and motorcycles, based primarily on the reduced ability of drivers to see such a pedestrian and dog from a reasonably safe distance. Similarly, other conditions, including inclement weather, often result in reduced visibility. Bicycle riders and other pedestrians also face such increased hazards.
A number of different techniques conventionally have been used to produce accessories that allow a flashlight to be removably attached to a retractable pet leash. These conventional accessories for a retractable leash typically only provide a single forward-facing light source, thereby significantly limiting their usefulness. In addition, such conventional accessories often are expensive to manufacture and fairly limited in how they may be used.